


For You, My Lady

by Miss_Ebony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ebony/pseuds/Miss_Ebony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain cat gives his lady a special gift.</p><p>- Or rather makes another attempt at confessing to his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a fluffy little something I'm indulging myself with
> 
> Warning: ridiculous amount of obliviousness ahead

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

Marinette watched the butterfly unfold its now perfectly white butterfly wings before taking off into the blue Parisian sky. She watched it with a tired little smile, letting the breath, she’d been apparently unintentionally holding during the fight, escape from her lips. This fight had been a rough one, with Chat Noir taking some blows and she herself taking some mean ones as well. So she gave a little sigh as she turned around to look after Chat.

“Phew, that was a – Wow!”

She didn’t know when, but at some point Chat Noir must’ve come to stand very close to her, or else she wouldn’t nearly have walked into him right now.

“Chat Noir what’s - ?” Marinette took a step back because standing this close to Chat wasn’t good for her heart. Head. Personal Space. Yeah, personal space, that was the word she’d been looking for. She watched Chat rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back while wearing a nervous little smile. First he looked to the ground, then up into the sky and then finally into Marinette’s eyes.

“M-My lady, you see, I wanted to - ”

Marinette’s brows drew together as she watched Chat acting suspiciously awkward in front of her before she caught sight of something red on Chat’s forehead.

“Wait, Chat Noir are you _bleeding_?” Her eyes went wide as she swiped Chat’s bangs from his forehead to reveal a nasty scratch. It wasn’t deep but it was still bleeding.

“Huh?” Chat brought one of his hands from behind his back up to the scratch, accidentally brushing their fingers together, making Marinette draw her hand back at lightning speed as if Chat had just burned her. She internally cursed herself for her stupid reaction. Like, really, there was absolutely no need for her heart to leap in her chest at that. Ah, no, wait, it was alright, she was just worried about Chat, that’s all.

But she felt her cheeks heat up nevertheless.

Chat looked at his fingers which were now slightly blood stained. Then he waved his hand dismissively at her, acting all cool as he said, “Nah, that’s nothing. Just a lil’ scratch. And we cats are used to scratches, so nothing to worry about.”

They suddenly heard the telltale beep from Chat’s ring, indicating that there wasn’t much time left for him before he’d turn back. He got seemingly nervous, his gaze jumping between his ring and Marinette.

“Not much time left. So, my lady, what I wanted to say was: I’ve got something for you.”

That was when he pulled a little box from behind his back, offering it to Marinette. It was a red box, about the size of her palm, with a beautiful black ribbon. She looked at the nicely wrapped box, at Chat Noir, and then back at the box.

“What’s this?” she asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

“Why, my lady, sometimes you’re really slow on the uptake,” he grinned, but Marinette noticed that his grin was a bit wobbly around the edges. “It’s a gift for you.”

“A gift? But it’s not even my birthday,” she said, shaking her head as she huffed out a laugh.

“Do I need a special occasion to give my lady a gift?” he asked, now raising one eyebrow himself. “No, definitely not.”

There came another beep from Chat’s ring.

“Uhm, my lady, please take it,” he said, shooting his ring a nervous glance.

“Well, if you say please.” Marinette eventually took the little gift box from Chat’s hand and loosened the ribbon. Then she carefully opened it, quite curious just what Chat might’ve gotten her.

And that was when Marinette’s eyes went wide as she found an absolutely beautiful hairpin in the gift box. The pin itself was silver, probably even real silver, with some beautifully engraved patterns, but the real deal was definitely the white flower blooming at the hairpin’s end. Marinette didn’t know what kind of flower it was, but its ripply white petals were just gorgeous.

“Oh wow, Chat. It’s absolutely beautiful,” she said, not able to tear her eyes away from the hairpin. “But it must’ve been insanely expensive. Really, you shouldn’t have bothered.”

“Oh my lady, don’t say something like that.”

Marinette looked up just in time to catch Chat smiling warmly at her. Then he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck as he said, “Besides, if it makes my lady happy, then it’s everything I could ever ask for.”

“You’re such a honeydripper,” Marinette said under her breath, not quite able to suppress a happy smile.

“But only for you, my lady.”

“If you say so,” she retorted, giving Chat an amused grin. “But tell me: What flower is this?”

“Oh,” Chat said, smiling himself as he looked at the hairpin. “It’s a white carnation. You see, it can mean different things: One of its meanings is ‘good luck’ so my lady will never ever run out of luck.” He made a pause as he turned to look at his feet. Well, he was basically looking anywhere but at Marinette as his cheeks turned slightly pink. “A-And one of its other meanings is – ”

There came a pretty insistent sounding beep from Chat’s ring and Marinette could hear him inhale sharply as he shot it a glance.

“Dammit, I gotta go my lady. But… One more question: Do you like your gift?” That was when he finally turned to look at her, and his eyes were so full of hope, so expectant that Marinette felt like if she’d say ‘No’ right now, she’d probably crush him. And all the emotions put on display before her, right there in his eyes, caught her momentarily, making her feel a little overwhelmed. But most definitely not in a negative way.

“Chat Noir, I _love_ it!” she said, hoping that she was able to pour all of her appreciation and gratitude in that one word. To make her point perfectly clear, she added, “Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! I can’t wait to wear it!”

“Alright, then,” he said, his expression so fond and happy that Marinette felt like she’d given him the world. “See you, my lady.”

That was when Chat took off at a very fast pace, disappearing into a side street, probably just in time before he turned back. And like this, he was gone until the next time they’d fight together to protect Paris.

\------

“Oh Plagg,” Adrien sighed as he let his head hit the desk in front of him.

He was the last one left in the classroom since the lesson was already over, but he just didn’t feel like getting up just yet. He was kind of too frustrated to do that right now.

“I didn’t tell her. _Again_.”

“Nah, don’t worry, there’ll be another quadrillion times to tell her! Uh, and you don’t have by any chance some Camembert left in that bag of yours?”

Adrien watched Plagg disappear into his bag lying on the ground next to his feet.

“Well, I-I don’t know, but I just know that _this_ time would’ve been perfect! The setup with the hairpin, the flower’s meaning… Just everything! But I just needed to run out of time.” He propped his chin up on his hand as he turned to look out of the window. “Always me and my stupid bad luck.”

Suddenly, Adrien heard a sound coming from the door to the classroom and his eyes snapped to it at once, immediately thinking of the worst. _What if somebody overheard me? What if they saw Plagg?_

But he only found Marinette entering the classroom, looking quite surprised to see him.

“O-Oh, Adrien? You’re still here? Why didn’t you already home go? Go Home! I meant go home! Haha…” Marinette scratched the back of her head, laughing rather nervously. “Uh, you know, I’ll just grab my history book and then I’ll be gone.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, feeling kind of relieved that it was just Marinette. He shot her a smile as he said, “I was just about to – ”

That was when he caught sight of her hairpin.

“Where did you get that from?”

“H-Huh? W-What do you mean? M-My purse?” Marinette nearly dropped her book at his sudden question.

“No, not your purse,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m talking about your hairpin.”

It was a silver hairpin with a white flower. And it looked exactly like the hairpin Adrien had given to Ladybug. So, he had to admit that he was more than a little taken aback right now.

“O-Oh, this one?” Marinette brought her hand up to carefully touch the white flower. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she said, with a fond little smile. But then her expression turned from fond back to nervous as she said, “So, uhm, y-you see…I got it from…My mother! As a gift! So I don’t know where she got it.”

“I see,” he said, not able to tear his eyes away from the hairpin.

“So, uhm, I’m sorry, but I gotta go now. You know, homework ‘n stuff…Haha. Yeah, so, I’ll just - I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow!” Marinette quickly made her way to the door before she waved him goodbye.

After Marinette had left, Adrien kept his eyes plastered to the door a moment longer before he heaved a heavy sigh. “Her mother must really love her.”

“Hm, what did you say?” Plagg came to float in front of him, munching a large piece of Camembert.

“I mean her mother. She must really love her.”

Plagg slightly cocked his head as he asked around a mouthful of cheese, “Why would you think so?”

“Because of her hairpin. The flower on it was a white carnation, and it basically means two things: Good luck and – ” He paused a moment, looking out of the window before finally saying, “And, well, pure love.”

“Oh, I see.” Plagg swallowed the last piece of cheese, seeming as if he wasn’t interested at all. “So, could we go home now? After all, there’s a distinctively higher amount of Camembert at home than in your bag.”

Adrien sighed as he got up, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He looked out of the window once more before he made his way to the door. “I just feel like I’ll never be able to confess to her.”


End file.
